


The Ice Queen

by fanime_sensei



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, The Snow Queen AU, They start out as kids but they're teens by the time anything happens, so its not gross underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanime_sensei/pseuds/fanime_sensei
Summary: Waltz and Lucette grew up right next door to each other and were best friends. One day the infamous Ice Queen appears to Lucette and wants to take her away to be her companion.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Waltz Cresswell
Kudos: 2





	The Ice Queen

Angielle was a smaller, but prosperous kingdom. It was perfectly nestled in the sweet spot of the earth so that it experienced all four seasons, and thus was excellently suited to grow crops of all different kinds. These crops were the main export of Angielle which allowed it to be so prosperous.

Within this prosperous kingdom, in the capital city, lived two children. A girl the age of nine, named Lucette; and a boy, twelve, named Waltz.

These children lived with their respective parents in adjacent town homes, and had done so for their whole lives. And for most of their lives they had been friends, starting to play together when Lucette was only four. After this, they quickly became inseparable; so their parents removed the fence between their two back gardens, allowing the children wider area to play, as well as access to each other without the constant need to ask.

For Lucette’s seventh birthday, Waltz planted a garden of lilies just for her. This soon became Lucette’s favorite flower, for obvious reasons.

It is early winter now. The first snow has yet to fall but it is cold and only a few things are growing in the garden.

Waltz walks out the back door of his home and surveys the garden. He smiles wide when he sees Lucette and walks over to her.

“Hey! Excited for your birthday tomorrow?” Waltz asks Lucette as he crouches down next to where she is seated.

She looks at him and smiles softly. “Yeah,” she answers simply before looking down at the ground.

Waltz notices her lack of enthusiasm and frowns slightly before fully seating himself next to her. “You don’t sound excited. Is something wrong?”

She glances at him, but doesn’t turn her head. “I had bad dreams last night.”

Waltz furrows his brow, worry growing in his chest. “Again?”

She only nods.

He scoots closer to her, the cold and frozen grass crunching beneath his movements. “You know…” he hesitates.

Lucette looks at him, curiosity piqued.

“I’m just next door,” he continues. “Our roofs are connected so if you ever need me, you could just climb out your window and walk over to my window and ask to talk or for a hug.”

She furrows her brow in confusion. “But I have nightmares in the middle of the night,” she reminded him, as if he had forgotten.

“I know. But you shouldn’t have to be alone if you’re afraid, no matter what time it is,” he tells her matter-of-factly.

She studies his face, as if looking for some sign that he was lying and upon finding none, smiles wide and throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He is taken by surprise but quickly hugs back while chuckling lightheartedly. “You’re welcome,” he replies to her unspoken gratitude.

“You’re my best friend, Waltz,” Lucette declares as she looks up at him, her arms still wrapped around him.

“You’re my best friend too, little star.”

She suddenly pulls away and pouts up at him. “Why am I always little star?” She asks, offended.

“Because you’re littler than me,” he teases her while wearing a mischievous grin.

“No I’m not!” She cries indignantly as she jumps to her feet.

Waltz stays seated and just laughs at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he does so. Never more so than right now, has Waltz been so grateful to have Lucette as his best friend, but then again, he thought that yesterday too.

The next day is Lucette’s birthday. Her father has planned a small party for her, complete with cake and presents. Lucette has invited a few friends from school and of course, Waltz.

The children are all happy to be together and playing, but of course Lucette’s favorite part is when it is time to open her presents.

“Why don’t you give Lucette your present first?” Waltz’s mother suggests, her hand on his shoulder.

“No!” he exclaims with a blush. “I mean, I wanna go last,” he explains, still embarrassed.

His mother just shakes her head, a knowing smile present on her face.

Lucette’s father, Genaro, chuckles as he picks up one of his own presents to his daughter. “I guess I’ll go first then.”

Waltz watches Lucette intently as she unwraps her gifts from her father and other friends. He finds delight in how she lights up when she opens a gift, but still becomes increasingly worried about her reaction to his own gift to her as it comes closer to being his turn to present his gift.

Lucette looks at Waltz expectantly when there is no one left to give a gift but him. She smiles at him. “Your turn!”

Waltz nods and walks over to her, a small box in his hand, and a slight blush on his cheeks. He offers her the box and says “Happy Birthday.”

She looks at and takes it from him carefully. “It’s so small…”

Waltz briefly panics before Genaro chimes in, “Just because the package is small doesn’t mean the gift isn’t meaningful.”

Waltz sighs in relief.

Lucette nods at her father before unwrapping the box and opening it.

She stares at the contents for only a moment, but to Waltz it could have been a lifetime waiting for her reaction.

Lucette smiles. “It’s a star necklace!” She exclaims as she shows it to her father and other friends. The necklace is comprised of a silver chain with a small, solid, silver star pendant. 

Waltz smiles as he feels the tension release his shoulders upon seeing her reaction, but then feels his face heat up as the other girls coo over his gift.

“It’s so pretty!”

“You’re so lucky!”

“I wish I had a boyfriend to get me jewelry.”

Waltz’s face is suddenly on fire. “She’s not…” he starts to protest, but as the last words of the sentence sit on the tip of his tongue they taste sour. He wouldn’t be wrong in saying that they weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, but saying it also doesn’t feel right.

“Waltz is my _best friend_ ,” Lucette corrects the girls, but not without a blush on her face as well. She walks over to her father and offers him the necklace. “Will you help me put it on?”

He nods and helps her put it on.

Waltz watches them as he mulls over Lucette’s previous words. They had just said they were best friends to each other yesterday and he was fine, why does Lucette saying it now make him feel sick to his stomach?

One of the other girl’s gleeful squeal pulls him out of his own thoughts.

“It’s snowing!” They exclaimed from where they were looking out the window.

Everyone looks out the windows to either confirm that it was snowing or look on in wonder.

Lucette was the first one to go running outside, meanwhile screaming “Snow!”

“Lucette! Your coat!” her father calls after her as she runs outside. He quickly dons his own coat before following her outside, with her coat in his hands.

Waltz’s mother insures that the other girls as well as her own son have their coats on before she allows them outside.

All the girls are more than happy to run around the garden and frolic in the snow with each other, but Waltz stands off to the side and watches them.

“Don’t you want to play with them?” Waltz’s mother asks as she places a hand on her son’s shoulder.

He looks up at her and hesitates before saying, “There’s not enough snow on the ground to make snowballs yet.” It’s not technically a lie.

She looks at him suspiciously and for a moment Waltz fears his mother will start prying, but she doesn’t. She just kisses the top of his head instead.

“Ah! Moooom!” he complains as he attempts to push her face away.

She just chuckles and stands up straight once more.

Lucette runs over to Waltz and grabs his hands. “Come play with us!” She gives him no option to refuse her and just pulls him out into the yard instead.

The children all play together until their parents come to pick them up, until just Waltz and his mother are left.

Genaro is talking with Waltz’s mother when Lucette finally asks Waltz, “Why did you get me a necklace?”

The blush that stains his cheeks is mostly out of surprise by the question. “Well…” he hadn’t really thought about it before now. He just knew what he had wanted to get her. He had asked his mom to help him buy it, he had even done extra chores to help him earn it. “You’re a big kid now,” he finally decides.

Lucette looks up at him from her new doll, confusion written across her face. “What?”

“You’re ten, you’re in the double digits now. You’re a big kid, I thought you should have a big kid gift,” Waltz clarifies.

Lucette touches the little star resting against her décolleté and grins, content with his answer. “Okay.”

He smiles back at her.

Later that night, long after Waltz and his mother had gone back to their house and gone to bed, Waltz wakes up shivering.

He sits up and surveys the room; he knows it shouldn’t be this cold, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. He crawls out of bed and checks the vent coming from the furnace; there’s still heat coming out it. Then he notices the amount of frost on his window. He stares at it suspiciously before putting on his house slippers and a sweater. He carefully opens the window and looks outside. He is simultaneously terrified and mesmerized by the sight.

There is a beautiful woman dressed from head to toe in white. She wears a beautiful gown and a cloak that glitters like snow in the morning sun. She wears a crown made of icicles and snowflakes and her hair is a soft pink like that of a young maiden’s lips. But despite all her beauty and grace, the sight of her makes something dreadful sit in the pit of Waltz’s stomach. It is as though he is paralyzed in fear. He can’t make himself do anything but stare at the woman, who seems to be floating outside of Lucette’s window.

 _She’s outside Lucette’s window… Lucette!_ The thought of his best friend being danger frees him from his paralysis and he all but jumps out his window and onto the roof of his home.

And then she’s gone.

In the few seconds that Waltz’s eyes were not on the woman, she had vanished.

He looks around, scanning the area for any sign of her, but to no avail. He still feels the need to check on Lucette, so he crawls over to her window and knocks on it. “Lucette!” he calls to her in this kind of whisper yell.

A moment passes before the window opens from the inside. Despite it being the middle of the night, she appears to be wide awake. “Waltz?” She appears confused for a moment before her face changes to one of mischief. “Did _you_ have a bad dream?” She teases.

“No!” he cries defensively. Then he remembers what he just saw. “Well… maybe?”

Lucette frowns. “Do you want a hug?” She holds her arms out the window, wide enough to embrace him with.

He nods, but climbs inside her room before hugging her. “I thought you were in trouble…” he trails off, unsure if he should tell her exactly what he saw or not.

She pulls away and looks at him with a sort of scowl. “Well, I’m obviously fine.”

He nods and inspects her room for signs of anything out of place anyways. His eyes lock onto one of her dolls. The doll is obviously new. It has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a blue dress with a white snowflake pattern on it. He picks up the doll and turns it over in his hands. “When did you get this one?” He asks. He was sure he had seen all of her dolls before.

“That was one of my presents from today,” she replies nonchalantly.

He looks at her, then back at the doll. He didn’t remember seeing this doll among her presents from the day, but doesn’t argue it. He nods and puts her back on the shelf with the others.

“You should go back to your room and go to sleep,” Lucette tells him, sounding a little more annoyed now.

He looks at her, taken aback by her sudden rudeness, but then remembers what time of night it is and only replies with, “Of course, good night.”

“Good night,” Lucette replies.

Waltz climbs out the window, and no sooner he does that then the window is closed behind him. He looks back at the closed window briefly before crawling back to his window and into his room. He closes his window and climbs back into bed.

Despite the rest of the night being normal, he has a hard time falling asleep. Was that woman really outside, or had he just been seeing things?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and taking a chance on me! This is greatly inspired by The Snow Queen but I take a few liberties, just not as many as 'Frozen' did lol. I expect this to be 3 or 4 chapters at most, but I'm not totally sure exactly how many it will be hence the '?'. I'm not doing anything else right now though so I intend to put these chapters out quickly. Thanks, once again!


End file.
